Let the Bodies Hit the Floor
by Moonchild10
Summary: Nny goes to the mall...will chaos take place?


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not JTHM, JTHM is the sole property of Jhonen Vasquez and SLG.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny slipped a few knives into the pocket of his jacket and walked out of house 777. He had decided on this particular day to risk a venture to the mall. He was feeling rather violent today (what's new), and he knew it wasn't the safest time to visit a public place, but he wanted to see if they had the new Sonic Bowel Movement album in that little CD store by the back.

Several minutes later, Nny entered the mall, via the glass front doors. He shuddered, feeling slightly sick at the sight of all the people running around, carrying bags and screaming about bad service. Nny was walking along through the mall, hunting for the CD store, when suddenly a cheerleader passed him. He shivered and ignored her. But she juts HAD to go and start mocking him. She turned to the petty little friends and giggled.

"Hey look, they forgot to take one of the Halloween skeleton mannequins off of display last week," she scoffed. Nny shuddered.

"Hey. Hey, this isn't Halloweentown anymore, stick boy," said one of the girl's friends, pointing in Nny's direction.

_'Must...resist..'_

"Excuse me, but I'd like to advise that for your own wellbeing you may want to abstain from mocking me."

The girls only giggled at him.

"Honestly, you should really discontinue your mocking me."

"Oh look, he knows how to talk. Hee hee."

Nny tried to resist the urge to kill them.

He finally gave in and whipped out two knives, long bladed ones.

"Oh my lord what's he doing?"

Nny advanced on them.

"EEEEEEEKKKKKK!"

Nny sprung at them, knives swishing through the air.

He shoved one of the knives though the back of one girl's head, and it came jutting out of her mouth, accompanied by a shower of blood. She fell to the ground with a thud. He began slicing her belly's flesh with the knives, and blood sprang up through her shirt. (he's gonna use my FAVE killing method on this one) He leaped on the other girl, whipping out a blunt knife. He hacked her leg off, and she just kept screaming. He then grabbed the severed leg and started beating her with it. She screamed her head off. Then he shoved the disengaged leg as far as it would go down her throat and leaped away from the bloody corpses, heading off in the other direction.

Feeling fresh, Nny headed off for the CD store. He hummed a little tune, not even noticing that people were staring at his blood spattered form. And then suddenly Nny flew forward. He felt his lip split and he spit out some blood. Someone had pushed him. Who? He rolled onto his back and sat up. He saw a large, brawny man who looked about a senior in high school.

"Why did you just push me?" Nny growled, his short patience snapping.

"Wuh? Oh I...well...you just looked like such a fag and I...I wanted to push SOMEBODY."

"So you had no relevant reason to do this?"

"Wussat mean?"

"Arg. Now, I suggest you run now. My patience is already worn extremely thin by previous happenings in this..revolting cesspool you call a mall, and my prior good mood has been relinquished."

The boy looked at him with a glazed look in his blank eyes.

"I would like to point out that there is nothing wrong with me that would cause you to do this. YOU on the other hand, are an entirely different thing altogether."

Nny looked around, trying to vary his weapons. He looked up and noticed that they were standing outside one of those revolting clothes stores where everything looks like it's been worn for three years and yet they sell for $100 dollars, and the shirts let girls' breasts hang out almost completely. He shuddered and strode to the display window, kicking the glass. His steel toed boot broke the glass. He grabbed a shirt off of the display rack and pulled the hanger off.

He turned to the boy.

"I thought I told you to run."

Nny leaped on the boy and shoved the metal hanger into his neck. More blood splattered Nny's face and the body slumped to the floor, an even more dull look in the eyes. Nny slapped his hands together as though he had just held dog shit and was trying to brush it off.

Nny stepped back from the dead boy and began to walk away, when suddenly he saw a familiar face.

A young woman with purple hair drawn into pigtails on the back of her head was walking by, accompanied by a woman holding a small squeaky skeleton. The purple haired woman looked at Nny, and her eyes widened in fear at the blood.

"Come on Tenna, let's get out of here!" she said urgently to her friend, who was staring at the mangled corpse in horror.

Nny continued to stare at the purple haired woman.

The purple haired woman dragged her friend away, give Nny and terrified glace over her shoulder as she ran. Nny sighed sadly and headed forward, to the CD store that was only a few hundred yards in front of him.

He entered the store, remembering the last time he'd been here. He walked up to the counter. The man at the counter had oily skin and was glaring at Nny already, even as he had just entered.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Nny asked.

"Like what?" asked the man, still glaring.

"Like I've caused you enormous discomfort .I don't even know you. I haven't even said a word to you before now."

"Yeah yeah whatever you skinny little fuck. You gonna get a CD or just stand there?"

"WHAT did you call me?"

"A fuck."

Nny growled. Why did all these people want to hurt him?

"Today is just not my day, did you know that? And YOU had to go and provoke me, AGAIN!"

Nny walked over to one of the CD racks and grabbed a CD..Linkin Park maybe. He smashed the case HARD against the rack, and the plastic of the case broke. He pulled the CD out and picked up one of the sharp pieces of plastic from the broken case and walked over to the man.

He used the sharp plastic to shove into the guy's neck and rip it sideways. The guy's neck pretty much exploded, like a red storm or something. He slid backwards down to wall and lay on the floor.

Nny turned and left the store, never mind getting that Sonic Bowel Movement CD. He left the mall and walked back to house 777.

XXX

Later that evening, Nny lay on the floor in his living room, writing in his Die-ary.

_Dear Die-ary,_

Today was not a pleasant day.

He rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He sighed.

"Why?" he asked quietly. He didn't get an answer.

END.


End file.
